


The Real Princess

by AchievementHunter



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHunter/pseuds/AchievementHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gumi, we can’t have two Vocaloid princesses going at it willy-nilly, how about you just be my princess?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to Nohemi and typing something when I accidentally wrote Common instead of Comon and this was born

"I can't believe Miku is keeping up with this 'Number One Princess' thing, the song came out years ago, we're barely even used anymore, the V5 replaced us, and her."

"I know babe, I know," Luka kept her eyes on the book in her lap, skirting from one side of the page to another.

"I mean I could be the princess of Internet Co. if I wanted, I am the princess!"

"Gumi, we can't have two Vocaloid princesses going at it willy-nilly, how about you just be my princess?" The book was finally set to the side as Luka got up and wrapped her arms around her princess, "We can get you a crown and everything."

Gumi huffed and puffed her cheeks out, frowning, "But I already am your princess."

"And now it will be official." She lent forward and left a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"If I'm your princess then you get to be my commoner, oh my gosh, I'll call you common! Luka my little Common Bae!"

"Whatever you want, babe."


End file.
